ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang
How Yang joined the Tourney The Lee Brothers are relatives to their long-lost uncle Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. While having been separated from their parents at birth, they are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld, who support them as their godparents. They own a restaurant, and are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in Street Fighter IV with Yun. The twins also make a brief appearance in her Super Street Fighter IV ending. In Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yang, with his twin brother Yun, followed Chun-Li on her mission to take down S.I.N., with the pair thinking that anything or anyone Chun-Li considers worth fighting must be an interesting challenge. He also uses this opportunity to test his skills against other fighters besides Yun and his uncles. After the adventure, Yun and Yang get into trouble because they wandered off without telling any of their uncles. As they get dealt their punishment, Yang runs into Chun-Li. Yang thanks her, stating he would not have fought such strong opponents had it not been for her influence. The siblings bid her farewell and hope to see her again someday. Yang, along with Yun, entered the third World Warrior tournament to show their skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. While working one day, Yang had spotted a 47 year old samurai about to start a restaurant fight. He broke it up and found the warrior was named Jin-Emon Hanafusa. How to unlock *Clear Classic-Adventure with Yun within 20 minutes. *Play 1182 matches For both methods, you must fight Yang at the Exciting Street Scene. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Yang y wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yang, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, or making the wish from Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Yun's cool, quiet and self-carrying brother, Yang!" He will be seen right of Yun, left of Kabuto, above Kasumi and below Keiser. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Yang has his hands in his pockets. After the announcer calls his name Yang does two sword-like swipes as the camera zooms saying "Got this one in the bag." Special Moves Tourouzan (Neutral) Yang steps forward and performs an inward open-palm slash with his right hand. Pressing B again does with another slash with the left hand, then a third B press does the right slash again. Byakko Soshoda (Side) Yang steps forward then pushes his palms out with his arms extended. Senkyutai (Up) Yang rolls forward along the ground, and pushes himself upward with his hands while launching an upward kick. If he reaches the opponent while rolling, he will automatically kick. If Yang is in midair, he kicks into the air instead. Kaihou (Down) Yang disappears in a blur, and reappears some distance forward. Raishin Mahhaken (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Ultra Combo. Yang adopts a snake-style kung fu stance saying "I'll show you!" then dashing forward with a hand thrust. If this connects, he will twist his hand and swipe it upwards, knocking the opponent up into the air slightly. Yang follows the upward swipe with a smaller Tourou Zan that leaves him on the far side of the opponent, followed by a vertical Tourou Zan, a jumping, flipping hand slash which hits multiple times, then another Tourou Zan ("Raishin...") that leaves him on the side he started on ("...Mahhaken!"), and finally the dashing pressure point strike from the Super Art version which sends Yang straight through the opponent before they fly back a few moments later in a similar manner to Gen's Zan'ei ("Looks like you couldn't avoid that one!"). Tenshin Senkyutai (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Ultra Combo. Yang poses saying "Here I go!" then attack begins with a Senkyutai attack that hits twice. Yang follows the Senkyutai with a flurry of upward kicks before finishing with two forward high kicks to the face which sends the opponent hurtling away. Victory Animations #Yang crosses his arms then turns his head as he says "Pfft. Amateur." #Yang brushes his hair then turns his back and looks behind saying "I read your every move." #Yang sets his left hand on his waist swinging his right hand down and says "Huh. That all you got?" On-Screen Appearance Yang skates to his point then jumps out of his skating shoes saying "Let's get this started!" Trivia *Yang's rival is a shogunate samurai named Jin-Emon Hanafusa. *Yang Lee shares his English voice actor with Kung Jin, Zero, Hammer Bro. (in FMV Cutscenes), Fire Bro., Zhang Bao, Yukimura Sanada, Cursya, Ryosuke Ishigami, Boomerang Bro., Poliwrath, Sasori, Yu Narukami and Masataka Takayanagi. *Yang Lee shares his Japanese voice actor with Numbuh I. *Yang Lee shares his French voice actor with Fox McCloud, Kenichi Shirahama, Zoycite, Totomaru, Yuan Ka-Fai, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Predator and Cursya/ *Yang Lee shares his German voice actor with Kyo Kusanagi, Kusanagi, Totomaru, Zhuge Liang, Michael Chain, Portgas D. Ace, Wyvern Rhadamanthys and Bear. *Yang Lee shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman and Bang Shishigami. *Yang Lee shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chibi-Robo and Ein. *A majority of his appearances from Street Fighter have Yang as a starter, but Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers requires players to unlock him. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters